


Whiskey Breath Lips

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Jim/Bones, their first and last kisses as unmarried men.</p><p>at comment-fic on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Breath Lips

The first time they got drunk together, Bones realized a very important truth about Jim Kirk:

Total lightweight.

When they left the bar, Jim leaning heavily against him as he wrapped a supportive arm around Jim's waist, Jim stopped suddenly, and pulled at Bones' collar. Bones thought he was about to (yet again) crack a stupid joke that would have Bones, despite himself, laughing like the drunken idiot that he was. But instead, Kirk kissed him.

It was wet and sloppy and reeked of cheap whiskey.

It lingered on Bones' lips, cool and strange, as Jim pulled away, gave him a stupid grin. 

"Let's get you home," Bones said.

"You coming home with me?" Stupid smile, Jim's need looking up at him from under thick eyelashes.

"... Ask me when you're sober."

Jim smiled wider, wider than Bones thought he could go, and said "I am totally going to remember to do that."

\--

"Ow!" Jim said, as Bones bandaged the cut on his arm.

"You know, I said I didn't mind your having a bachelor party," Bones grumbled sharply, "I didn't say you could get into a drunken brawl and make me patch you up six hours before our wedding."

"Sorry," Jim said, staring up at him from the medical bench. His smile was loose, drunken, stupid. 

"This seems oddly familiar," Bones muttered.

Jim grabbed him by the arms then, pulled him closer.

"This is the last kiss we'll have as single men," Jim said, breath stinking of ale.

Bones sighed and leaned in, pressed into Jim's mouth, slow, forceful.

Jim leaned back and smiled. "Okay, this _next_ one will be the last kiss we'll have as single men."


End file.
